In Bloom
by King KP
Summary: How can one help but notice the beauty of a flower as it blooms? Onesided Gothel/Rapunzel, if you don't like femslash then don't bother. Nothing happens between them, rated T because I'm paranoid! Feedback appreciated!


So this has some onesided Gothel/Rapunzel fluff, ye be warned! Don't like, don't read! Also, this doesn't lead to anything between them. It's pretty random but not really fluff because fluff is cute and romantic. I don't know how to describe it, read it yourself!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I wish I owned Mother Gothel...sigh...she could chain me up and gag me any day. Oops, I forgot kids read this fandom. Hehehe...

* * *

Mother Gothel hummed as she stirred the large pot of hazelnut soup, taking a small taste from her ladle and adding another pinch of white pepper. Today was Rapunzel's sixteenth birthday, and as always they'd be feasting on Rapunzel's favorite dish. She looked back at her beautiful blonde daughter who was toying with the shell bracelet which Gothel had strung herself. The older woman's grey eyes began to wander appreciatively over her flower's figure.

_Rapunzel certainly has blossomed over the years. _The enchantress mused.

"Mother?" Rapunzel blushed under her beloved mother's intense gaze.

The guilty party quickly feigned a look of disgust and looked away. "Flower dear, today is a special day and you come to the table wearing a dirty dress?"

Rapunzel looked down to inspect the accusation. "But mother, it's not dir- "

Gothel interrupted before she could be caught in her lie. "You've been playing with that filthy lizard again, haven't you? Pastel or whatever you call it. I've told you too many times Rapunzel, that's a filthy creature not a pet."

"His name is _Pascal _and he's not a lizard, he's a _chameleon_." Rapunzel clarified with a huff.

"I did not ask for your attitude Rapunzel, now go clean up before I throw this pot out of the window!"

Rapunzel knew that her mother's rising tones would only continue to climb if she pressed on further, so she scurried back up the stairs to go change.

Gothel took a deep calming breath and returned to her stirring. A minute later, a large thump and muffled squeal caused her to jump.

Maternal instincts drove her up the stairs. "Rapunzel?" The concerned mother cautiously opened the door, unsure of what she might see.

The uncertainty on her face warped into confusion then amusement as she walked in on her daughter tangled up in her dress and hair.

"Honestly Rapunzel, I thought you'd be able to dress yourself properly by age sixteen." She chuckled and kneeled down to help her struggling princess.

Rapunzel finally squirmed out of her "dirty" dress and was left in her girdle and panties. Gothel quickly averted her eyes and stood to fetch her daughter a fresh dress. But as soon as she took a step forward, something crunched under her foot and she keeled over in pain.

"What in the name of…a shell?" Rapunzel looked ashamed as her mother picked the now broken seashell off of her foot.

"I'm sorry mother, I was changing and my bracelet hooked onto my dress. That's why I was caught in my own hair… I-I guess it snapped when I fell… I'm so sorry! It was beautiful…" Rapunzel's eyes began to water and she couldn't help but sniffle as she looked around at the scattered remains of her bracelet. Gothel pitied the girl, as she'd seemed to have really appreciated that bracelet.

"Oh flower… On the bright side, you still have the paint I made you." Rapunzel smiled at her mother's attempt at comfort and nodded, leaning in as she felt long and slender fingers begin to run through her wavy golden locks.

"Yes mother, thank you so much for my gift. Can we eat now?" Rapunzel blushed as her stomach rumbled in agreement. Gothel's eyes were drawn to the source of the noise, and she was then reminded of her daughter's state of undress.

_Curses, I was just forgetting about that. Don't stare at… too late. _The confused mother argued back and forth with her subconcious while her equally confused daughter could do nothing but sit as her mother seemed to be staring her up and down whilst in deep thought. Without a word, Gothel shoved the dress into her puzzled daughter's arms and quickly retreated back down the stairs.

_Plus you're not really related, so no harm done! _By the time she reached the bottom of the stairwell, her "lonely" side had just concluded its point, and then it was time for her reason to take the stand.

_She trusts me, I need to keep it that way if I want to keep her around… no Rapunzel means no hair, and no hair means death. It's not worth it._

Her lonely side would've rolled its eyes if it had a pair. _She's a sixteen year old locked in a tower all her life with no idea of what society considers wrong. She'll continue to trust you. Plus her hormones will speak for her. If I may say so, they've already spoken quite generously. _The sorceress recalled how her flower had looked in her girdle. _She certainly has bloomed, hasn't she? _Gothel mused, not even noticing that Rapunzel had returned downstairs.

"My flower…" Gothel sighed wistfully.

"Yes mother?" Rapunzel replied perkily.

Gothel whipped around in surprise. "Rapunzel! It's rude to sneak up behind people, you know I hate that almost as much as your incessant mumbling!"

"I'm sorry mother… so what did you need me for?" Rapunzel questioned sheepishly.

Gothel put her hands on Rapunzel's shoulders and gave her a heart melting smile. "I was just admiring my gorgeous, one of a kind flower. She's grown so much over the past year, and she amazes me every time I look at her." Rapunzel's eyes filled with happiness and pride at her mother's compliments.

"My prized lily is beautiful isn't she? Oh, but you're fair too!" Gothel burst out into her usual laughter and Rapunzel looked down to conceal her blush and disappointment.

"Oh I'm just kidding flower. Have a bowl of hazelnut soup! Happy sixteenth birthday my dear. May you continue to bloom in the years that follow as I've seen you bloom for the past sixteen."

* * *

Random right? Haha... leave a review, even if it's just one word! "Good" or "sucks" is all I need to be happy!


End file.
